April fools
by msmiyabi
Summary: ITS April fools day and Relena is getting back at every one


APRIL FOOL'S DAY  ~ I don't own Gundam wing so don't sue me~ So today's April fool day Relena thought a day I usually don't look forward to but this year I think I'll be celebrating it and getting a lot of people I think I should make a list. 1. Duo 1. Quarte 2. Heero 3. Trowa 4. Wufei 5. Milardo 6. Miss Noin And that's about it right yep well I guess I go in order by the list since Duo's first now I have to go to Duo's place I got a good plan for him At Duo's place Relena: Hi Duo Duo: Hi Relena sit down on the couch he Relena: No I fine standing butt  Duo: But what Relena: I want you Duo: EXCUSE ME  Relena walked up to him pushed against the wall pushing herself up on him she repeated I want you she started taking his clothes off and kissing him Duo: Relena Relena: Yeah baby Duo: I think you should stop Relena: But why Duo: I don't think people will approve and mostly your brother he"ll kill me please stop Relena: Well ok fine but I still want you and I will very very much get you I always get what I want  She leaves . Ha ha ha ha this I great when all the pranks are done I"ll invited every one over and tell them It was a joke good plan good good plan Rere well next person Quatre o this is going to be so easy  She Thought to her Self. AT QUARTE'S HOUSE  Relena: Hey Quatre Quatre: What's up Relena what are you doing here nothing Relena: Quatre I came to warn you Quatre: Warn me about what Relena: Well remember when you went to the doctor last week for a your AIDS test Quatre: Yeah Relena: Quatre how can I brake this to you Quatre well you got aids Quatre just stood there like he was frozen Relena: Look I got to go Relena left and Out side Quatre's house Relena: I'm good oh yeah who next Heero shit why Heero well hey time to go see Heero again . At Heero's house she knocked on the apt door.  Relena: Hi Heero uh can I come in Heero: Yeah Relena: Look remember your girl friend well that is if ya'll still together Heero: Yeah we are  Relena: She was shot last night in a café Heero:  Your lying Relena: Heero no I'm not I wouldn't lie about something like that Heero. Look I know you loved her shes the only person you ever loved Heero: Relina cut the fucking shit is she dead Relena: I 'm afraid so Heero looked like if he was about to cry Relena left alone him alone and as quick as she could . Relena: Well who next now o Trowa cool AT THE CIRCUS IN TROWA'S TRAILER Relena: Hey it looks like not he's not here well I'll wait . Trowa: Relina hi what's up Relena: Nothing much any way Trowa remember the ONE NIGHT STAND YOU HAD WITH NOIN Trowa: _yeah_ Relena :well Noin told me to tell you cause she cant face that she was pregnant It echoed in Trowas mind over and over and over again . Trowa: Relena how is that possible Relena: Don't ask me you should have never screwed her then look what's done is done so hey you got to deal with it well get to go bye. (As she walked away) Relena: Nice one Rere well time to get aww shit nit I got Wufei well hey look on the bright side Wufei only lives 4 blocks away so I really done have to go far AT WUFEI AND SALLY'S PLACE Wufei:Whats up Relena: Hi I hope you know you should be on the run remember when you killed Treze will there trying to find the person who killed him and when they find the person well lets just say they poof gone. Well got to go bye who next now oo good my brother AT HER BROTHERS PLACE Relena: Hi bro Milliardo: Hi Relena Relena: I have to tell you something Milliardo: What is it Relena: Noin is cheating on you with Trowa and shes pregnant Milliardo: WHAT!!!!! That little fucker I am so going to kick his ass Relena: Look bro calm down do it tomorrow when your head is clear ok good look I'll see you later whos next miss Noin ooooooooo EXCELLENTTTTTT. She walked to Noin house AT NOINS PLACE Noin : HI Relena Relena: HI Noin Noin: So what's new Relena: nothing really Noin: O good Relena: Can I ask you a question if you and my brother is married when are you guys going to move in with each other Noin: I don't know soon why well ………….. Relena: My brother and Lady Une are having a affair there really are….. Noin:  WHAT THE FUCK THAT BITCH I AM GOING TO FUCK HER UP Relena: look not now tomorrow ok well got to go bye AT RELINA'S HOUSE Relena: Thank god I'm home I love this well I might as well call every one hello Duo look I'm have a little get together and I'm inviting every one so look call up every one ok sure thing o yeah the get together is at 6:00 ok good bye AT 6:00 Every one was there Heero looked the worst his eyes were really red like he was crying but he was calm Duo was trying to avoid Relena . Wufei was always despairing .Trowa was hiding from Relenas brother .Noin was staying away from Lady Une just in case a fight broke out . Relena called every one to a big couch it was 8:00 pm now Relena: Since all of you are here I have to tell you some thing I went to each of  you guys house today except for Ms.  Une all I have to say is APRIL FOOL with every thing  I go to go now Wufei: OH HELL FUCKING NO RELENA (Pulling her by the hair) YOU GOT MY FUCKING ASS THINKING I'M ON THE RUN Heero: YOU GOT ME THINKING  MY GIRL IS DIED YOU PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT Milliardo: You fucking SLUT (He punched her in the face) Relena: LOOK I'M SORRY I JUST WANTEDTO SEE WHAT IT WOULD BE LIKE They all jumped her WELL THAT'S IT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT REVIEWS PLEASE 


End file.
